


Finding Family

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin has cats, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Platonic character/reader, Possessive RK900, Slight Transphobia, Stalking, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: When your apartment is broken into, your mental stare is left in shambles. But luckily, a friendly android is there to pick up the pieces. But as the two of you grow closer, you start to realize that his intentions in your friendship may be different than what you intended





	Finding Family

The bright lights of the Detroit Police Station burned behind your eyelids. Even with the stark shine of day illuminating the waiting room, courtesy of the large panels of glass festooning the front of the precinct, you still couldn’t shake the terror from last night. 

You hadn’t seen anything, and yet the fear of waking up to a savaged apartment was still palpable. Your breath hadn’t really caught since you had went to the Police Department, and your hands still hooked into claws around your legs. 

“We can see you now.” A young man ushered you over. He wore a black turtleneck, and a small smile pulled up his lips. “Why don’t you sit by here, and you can tell me what happened.” A white hand patted a seat. 

You slumped onto it, grateful for the fact that it had a cushion. “I woke up this morning, and my apartment was ransacked. I don’t live in the best part of town, and everything was locked when I went to bed, and- I’m freaking out, ok?”

Unnaturally cool hands enveloped your own, caressing your palm in a way that was most decidedly unprofessional, but you found you didn’t care. After moving to Detroit for college and being cut off from your family, it was the first friendly contact you had had in forever. It almost reminded you of the way your father used to hold your hand after a nightmare. “There isn’t much we can do now; whoever did this doesn’t have a criminal record. If you want, we can include you in our patrol route. That way an officer can check in on you.” 

You nodded. It sounded reasonable, even if your stomach still squirmed at the thought of facing your apartment. Seeming to pick up on your discomfort, the man smiled, his fingers still stroking gentle lines along your palm. “If you want, I can give you my number. Strictly business, of course; if you have any problems, you can call me.” 

The hand retreated, scribbling out a number. You noted with small interest the impeccable neatness of his script. 

“What should I call you, by the way?”

For a moment, the man paused, as if in consideration. “While I am officially known as the RK900, you may call me Nines.”

——————

Two days. It only took two days for your trepidation to break. You had been caught off guard by his name. Never before had you met an android as… caring as him. While you had never disliked androids, you had never been close to one, either. Your only real measure for interaction with them was the android cashiers at the mini mart. 

But as the long night dragged on, your stomach twisted itself into knots. Every noise made you jump in your bed, even after you had checked and rechecked the locks on the doors. Sleep had long since escaped you, but you had classes tomorrow and couldn’t afford to skip. So maybe the soothing voice of Nines could help. 

It was only after the first dial tone rang that you realized that at 1:39 in the morning, he would most likely be asleep. Or shut off, whatever the androids did. As you decided to end the call, finger hovering over the red icon, he picked up. 

“Hello? May I ask who’s calling?”

“It’s- It’s y/n. From the police station? I’m so sorry to bother you, I’ll let you get back to bed-“

“No, no, it’s quite fine. I was simply startled. Is something wrong?”

The genuine concern in his voice made your breath hitch. “No- I mean- I’m scared. I can’t sleep.”

“Alright. Do you want me to send someone over? Just to sit outside of your house, of course. I wouldn’t expect you to entertain guests at this hour; you must have class in the morning. Do you think your neighbors would mind the intrusion?”

“No! I mean, most aren’t in their apartments much; they keep odd hours.” 

“Of course. And… if you wanted, I could take you out for lunch tomorrow, after your classes. To make up for all the trouble that has happened with you.” 

Was he asking you on a date? You didn’t know how to feel about that, especially after the almost fatherly way he had treated you at the station. 

“I’ll pay, of course! I know how broke college students are, and I wouldn’t want to unnecessarily burden you.” He must have mistaken your silence. 

“A-Alright. Should I just come down to the station to meet you?” He already knew where you lived, of course, but it still felt weird to have such a virtual stranger meet you at your apartment, even if he was nothing but considerate. 

“Sure. I can take my lunch break whenever, so just ask for me at the front desk.”

“Alright. And thank you.”

“The Officer should be over shortly, so hopefully you can get some sleep. And y/n?”

“Yes?”

“Sweet dreams.”

—————————————————

Your classes passed by in a blur of excitement and nerves. It had been too long since you had done anything considered fun, but you still knew little about Nines. What if he decided he hated you? 

Still, as you found yourself standing in front of the little reception desk, there was no turning back. You could use a free lunch, anyways; money was tight with everything that you had to replace because of the break in. 

“Hello. How may I help you?” The receptionist android smiled up at you pleasantly.

“I’m here to see Nines. He’s the RK900?”

The receptionist frowned. “He’s not here at the moment. Would you like me to leave him a message?”

Sweat trickled down your palms. He wasn’t there? For a moment, you wondered if it had all been a mistake, or if he was avoiding you because he decided he didn’t need to deal with a hysterical human. Before your worry could take over, someone else intervened. He was a man in his 30s, with brown hair and stubble. You decided he was cute, in a scruffy way. He had a pretty silver chain necklace around his throat, with a little silver locket dangling off of it. 

“Who’s this?” He asked. 

“They’re here to see Nines.” 

He turned to you then, green eyes lighting up. “You’re y/n, right?”

“Yes. You known Nines?”

“You could say that.” He smirked. “Why don’t you come back this way? Nines said he’d be back soon, and we can wait in the break room until he arrives. I’m Gavin, by the way.” He smiled at you, beckoning towards the hallway. 

You only hesitated slightly before following him. Obviously the receptionist knew him, and you doubted he meant you any harm. 

“So, are you and Nines partners?” You asked. 

“No; I actually work in homicide.”

“Oh. That’s… nice I guess?”

Gavin laughed. “So you’re in college, right?”

“Yeah. Did Nines tell you?”

“Of course.”

“You two seem awful close.”

Gavin’s grin grew wider. “Well, we are married.” 

Married? So Nines wasn’t asking you out on a date. The thought put some of your nerves at ease. “I- but you don’t have a ring?”

A small blush crept over Gavin’s face. He grabbed at his necklace, twiddling it between his fingers, and you realized the locket had a tiny hole in it, as if for a key. “The necklace is like a ring, I guess. To show that I belong to him.”

You didn’t press further. Maybe it was a BDSM thing? You were sure you had heard about that somewhere. 

It only took five minutes for Nines to show up. Gavin had fetched you coffee from the coffee maker, and kept you busy with small talk. In the meantime, you had learned a little about Gavin and Nines. Mostly that they had been married for a year, and that they lived in a little cottage at the edge of Detroit with a cat named Sprinkles. He had even shown you pictures. 

“I see you two are enjoying yourselves.”

You jumped at the words. You hadn’t even heard Nines sneak up behind you. 

“I- yeah.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting; I had some business to attend to. Y/n, would it be alright if Gavin joined us for lunch? I don’t trust him to eat well on his own.”

“Of course!” You said, suppressing a snigger at his comment. From the corner of your eye you caught Gavin rolling his eyes as he grumbled to himself. 

As Gavin stood up from his chair, you watched Nines fuss over him, urging him to zip up his coat. As Gavin complied, Nines turned to you with a frown. “You didn’t bring a jacket?”

“It’s not that cold out.”

“I can give you mine.” Before you could protest, he had wrapped his around your shoulders. It was big on you, making you feel like a child all swamped in its folds. You sniffed at the fabric, surprised at how inviting it smelled. Like soap and something cool and fresh, maybe mint. 

Nines drove both of you to the restaurant. It was a small place, with outdoor seats overlooking the lake. Homey in a way, but definitely something you couldn’t have afforded on your own. 

“Do you come here often?” You asked. 

“Sometimes. They sell thirium here, which is nice.”

A waiter took you to your table, and you gazed across the water. It was so pretty, and you realized you were the calmest you had been in the past two days. 

When the waiter came back for your order, you asked for a salad, and Nines smiled at you in approval. With a bit of coaxing, Gavin also ordered a salad, and Nines simply asked for a cup of thirium. 

As all of you waited for your food, Gavin leaned forwards in his seat. “So. Do you have any pets?” He seemed genuinely interested in your answer, and it made you smile. So few people held such enthusiasm for you, even for such silly questions. 

“Not right now. I did have a dog when I was little, but she’s gone now.”

Both of the men made consoling noises. 

Nines smiles at you from his position at the table, hands folded almost placidly. You directed your next question at him. “So, Gavin said you two have been married for about a year, right?”

“A year and two months next Wednesday.” 

“Gavin told me you have a child already.” You grinned. 

Nines eyes twitched. “Child?”

“I- I meant Sprinkles, your cat! He’s a- you know how people call their pets fur babies…” the words trailed off as you looked away from both of them. You deeply regretted speaking. 

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry if that offended you! I was just trying to be funny.” Your hands fiddled furiously with the hem of Nines jacket. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just that Gavin and I have been trying for a child for some time, with no luck.”

“Trying?” Didn’t that mean sex? Or maybe the android had a different definition in mind for the phrase. 

Nines took in a breath, patting Gavin’s thigh. Gavin studiously looked down at the table. “Gavin is a transgender man, and there are certain implants that cisgender male androids can get to be able to… create children. Sadly, it seems that pregnancy for Gavin in such a late stage in his transition could prove dangerous, so we’ve decided to table the idea for now. We actually have started to look into adoption.” A small smile pulled at Nines lips as he said the words. His blue eyes looked so soft then, and you could almost forget that he was talking pretty intimately about his and his partner’s life with a near stranger. 

Gavin still stared at the table. You weren’t sure how to console him, exactly, so you opted to change the subject. “So, when did you get Sprinkles?”

“I got her as a kitten. Found her outside, actually, and I didn’t have the heart to let her go.” 

You nodded, smiling encouragingly at him. Across the table, Nines still watched you with interest.

As Gavin’s good mood returned, the conversation turned back to you. He asked questions about where you were going to school and what for, and what your favorite type of cat was. He seemed specially interested when you told him you had never ice skated before. 

As the waiter took away your plates, Nines finally broke into the conversation. You hadn’t realized he had hardly spoken since his divulging of details, but he seemed almost pleased with the fact. “Would you like us to take you ice skating, Y/n? It would be our treat, of course. Even if you’re only here for college, everyone in Detroit has to try it at least once. It’s even a law, I believe.”

“No! You really don’t have to-“

“But we want to.” Nines reached out to squeeze your hand, and it was like you were back in the police station all over again. You were safe. 

“Alright. I can do it this Saturday, I guess.”

Nines’ smile widened. “Perfect. I’ll pick you up, then?”

You nodded. They may have been an odd couple, Nines especially, but they were nice, and you couldn’t pass up an opportunity for new friends. Besides, how bad could they really be?


End file.
